miwfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Verdera
'''Agent Verdera '''is a fictional secret agent and one of the two main protagonists of the MIW films. His primary weapon is a Walther P99 handgun, which is equipped with a silencer most of the time. On his first mission, he and Agent Woodward are instructed by Admiral Gary Benson to kill Mohammed vis Bahalamaha, a Moroccan terrorist who was last seen hiding in Morocco. After the briefing, Verdera and Woodward go walking to a car park. They meet Nicolas, a German car salesman. Unfortunately, Verdera and Woodward don´t know how to speak German, so he ( Verdera ) calls Benson on his mobile, now understanding that Benson told Nicolas to buy the Men In White a car to go to the airport in. Nicolas chooses them a Citroen XSara Picasso. After a long flight, they both arrive in Morocco safely. They rent an apartment there. 3 months have passed, and they still haven´t found the terrorist. Finally, Verdera notices Bahalamaha spying on them from behind. The agents interrogate Bahalamaha, but right when Woodward is about to ask the first question, Bahalamaha breaks free of his handcuffs and shoots Woodward, shocking Verdera. Madness Returns Just after Moroccan terrorist Mohammed vis Bahalamaha shoots MI8 agent Woodward in Rabat, the agent's companion and friend Agent Verdera takes him back to the apartment. Although Woodward got shot in the heart by Bahalamaha, the wound wasn't that fatal, and he is fine. Verdera calls his boss, Admiral Gary Benson, to tell him Woodward is fine. Benson is pleased, and asks them if they have caught Bahalamaha, and Verdera panicks. Back at the MI8 HQ, Benson gives them a new assignment, to go to Las Vegas, to track down Bahalamaha and his apprentice, Osama bin Salmon. The duo have an argument at the airport about the Rabat Incident, but they forget it and proceed to get on the plane. After landing safely in Vegas, the MIW rent an apartment. They receive a letter, strangely, from Bahalamaha. The terrorist wants to help the MIW kill Osama bin Salmon, because he betrayed him, and after, he would kill the MIW, so he wants to kill bin Salmon with the MIW and then kill the MIW, or, as Woodward says, a "bad team-up". They later go to a casino to play in a high stakes poker game with bin Salmon, and Bahalamaha not participating at all. But the MIW don't have any money with them, so the game is a hoax. Bin Salmon arrives with his girlfriend, and Verdera and the terrorist argue about pointing guns at each others faces, but Woodward calms them down, an the three begin the game. Since the MIW have probably never played poker before, just do random tricks with the cards, and Verdera puts down an ace of spades. Woodward then gets up off his seat and pretends to go to the toilet, but then kills bin Salmon silently using a Japanese back-coding technique. They discover bin Salmon is actually Nicolas, the German car salesman from the first film. The MIW celebrate their victory, but then Bahalamaha arrives, saying they have done their job, and now he would kill them both, but falls to the floor, dead. Woodward then looks at Verdera's seat, and he is not there. Then the camera pans quickly to Verdera standing still holding a gun. Category:List of MI8 agents